


The Fullness of One's Life

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Post-Series, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Une takes a bath after a long, difficult day, and Sally joins her.





	The Fullness of One's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Written for the October 21st Kinktober prompt: shower/bath. Requested by Clara.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Fullness of One’s Life** by luvsanime02

########

Une finally gets home, so late that she’s pretty sure it can be called the middle of the night. She sighs deeply once her front door is locked behind her, and looks blearily towards the direction of the kitchen. No, she’s too tired. Instead, Une’s feet take her down the hallway. She intends to go straight to bed, but is surprised instead by a curl of steam exiting her bathroom.

Opening the door, Une sighs again. This time in pleasure at just how heavenly the warmth feels. There are candles around everywhere, already lit, and not a single rose petal in sight. That’s more than enough to tell her who arranged all of this, and Une’s lips curl upwards in a fond smile. 

She strips perfunctorily, too tired to make a show of it, and then she slips into the water. It feels wonderful. Une leans her head back on a towel that’s already been folded on the edge of the tub, and she listens to the music that has just started playing, the sound coming from the direction of her bedroom, soft enough that she can barely hear it.

Even though her eyes are closed, Une notices the additional presence in the room when someone else opens the door. She smiles again, and blinks open exhausted eyes in order to watch Sally remove her own clothing. 

Sally makes a show of it where Une didn’t have the energy to. She removes her top slowly, letting the fabric dangle off the ends of her fingers before it finally succumbs to gravity, and then she unhooks her bra before switching targets and unbuttoning her pants. By the time she’s done, Une’s starting to feel warm for an entirely different reason. She reaches out a hand when Sally’s done, and Sally grabs onto it for balance as she steps over the side of the tub and joins Une.

“Better?” Sally asks quietly. She sits down opposite Une, their legs tangling together. They’re scrunched tight in the confined space, but neither of them minds, utterly used to it by now.

Une grabs one of Sally’s hands again, and she squeezes it in gratitude. “Much,” she replies. “Thanks.”

Sally snorts. “I figured that you’d need to relax after being stuck listening to Senator McGillon go on and on during the conference.”

Une’s head twinges in pain at the memory. She’s never met anyone as aggravating or purposely obtuse or  _ sexist  _ in her whole life. And she was in the military. “Is it awful of me that I wanted to shoot him?” she asks idly. She really almost considered it. No, she actually  _ did  _ consider it for an hour or so today. Daydreamed about it while keeping a straight face, thinking about pulling out a gun and shooting the man before he could say one more disgusting word.

Sally chuckles. “I’d call it human,” she says wryly. Une hums in response, and then she spends a few minutes just enjoying the hot water and letting the annoyances of the day slip away.

Sometime in there, Une’s eyes slip closed again, and she lingers on the verge of sleep. Strong hands grip her legs and start massaging her calves, and that feels divine. Then those hands slowly drift upwards, fingers skimming over her knees and thighs, until they reach her sex. Une would open her legs wider, but there’s no more room in the tub. That’s alright, Sally leans forward and drapes herself over Une, until they’re pressed together from legs to shoulders.

Sally’s breasts are flush against Une’s, and Sally’s lips cover hers, slowly and softly, her tongue barely flicking inside Une’s mouth before withdrawing again. Her fingers reach down and slip between Une’s folds and stroke the soft skin there, and Une tingles all over, from the feeling of their breasts rubbing together, from Sally’s fingers stroking her more firmly, circling around her clit, and from Sally’s tongue finally tangling together with her own.

One of Une’s hands buries itself in Sally’s hair, while the other one reaches down and starts fondling Sally’s breast, pinching the nipple and then rolling it between her fingers. Sally lets out a moan against Une’s lips, and she smiles. 

Une’s hand drifts lower, until she’s cupping Sally’s moist sex and stroking one finger along her slit, teasing her. Sally chuckles in response. “How about we both stop the teasing tonight?” Sally says, and her fingers finally start flicking over Une’s clit.

Une pretends to think it over while she runs her fingers through Sally’s hair, but eventually gives in. She really is too tired to play around tonight. Not to mention, it’d be awful if the water cooled off while they were still in here. Between the bath and Sally’s ministrations, Une is feeling relaxed and happy, and she could probably drift off to sleep in the tub if Sally would let her.

“Good idea,” Une murmurs, and kisses Sally more firmly, sucking on her lower lip. Her fingers dip between Sally’s folds at last, her fingers unerringly finding Sally’s clit and rubbing rapidly against the nub. 

Sally moans louder, and then they’re both in a race to get each other off first. Sally rocks her body up and down slightly, just enough so that their breasts brush against each other’s tantalizingly, and then Une groans low in her throat when Sally’s head dips down and nips at her collarbone before she starts licking along the sensitive skin there.

Une rubs Sally’s clit harder in response, alternating her direction because she knows it drives Sally wild, and wriggles against Sally as two of her fingers squeeze and massage Une’s clit mercilessly between them. Une’s hips are thrusting upwards sharply, and she can hear the water sloshing. Hopefully, none of it is splashing over onto the floor. 

Une’s eyes close tightly as she comes, all of her attention captured by Sally’s fingers stroking and stroking and stroking her, knowing exactly how much pressure to use in order to prolong Une’s orgasm and leave her practically melting into the warm water. Une shudders during the aftershocks, oversensitive, and Sally’s fingers slow down before she finally stops altogether.

Une renews her own rhythm, until Sally is arching against her and moaning into another kiss, breathing heavily, enjoying her own orgasm. Then Une leans her head back onto the towel again, somehow less tired than before, yet much more ready to fall asleep instead of simply passing out in exhaustion.

“Okay up there?” Sally asks teasingly. Her head is pillowed between Une’s breasts, and Une knows that Sally’s listening to her heartbeat as it calms back down.

Une kisses the top of Sally’s head. “Much better,” she says, being perfectly honest. “Still too tired to eat, though.”

Sally sighs, but she lets it go without even arguing, knowing that Une will eat a larger breakfast than usual in the morning in order to make up for it. There’s still a bit of grumbling as they both climb out of the tub and dry off, but then Sally’s grabbing one of Une’s hands and pulling her along into the bedroom.

The covers are already turned down, and Une crawls into her bed gratefully. She doesn’t care about anything else at this moment except sleeping. Sally climbs in beside her and pulls Une into her arms, spooning against her back, and Une finally drifts off, warm and content and full in her heart, where it counts.


End file.
